Tabla colores
by Chia S.R
Summary: Reto segunda tabla. Diferentes parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Colores. Frases.

**Parejas:** Eiji-Tomo, Sakuno-Inui, Shiba-Ryoma, Nanako-Tezuka, Nan-sumire, Kevin-Sakuno, Momo-Ann.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Azul_

**Eiji-Tomo:**

El felino del equipo sonrió cuando las vio: Unas preciosas braguitas azules con topitos.

**Sakuno-Inui:**

Para su sorpresa, Sadaharu le devolvió impecable el pequeña pañuelo que le había prestado, solo que ahora tenía un color azulado por culpa de haberse desteñido.

**Shiba-Ryoma:**

Shiba continuó jugando con el fotoshop hasta que finalmente logró ponerle los ojos azules a Ryoma y usarlo como publicación.

**Nanako-Tezuka:**

La cara del rostro de su joven compañero sentimental se volvió pálida cuando le mostró el tanga azul para hombre.

**Nanjiro-Sumire:**

El cielo todavía era azul cuando ambos se separaron tras una despedida bastante amarga que los separaría amorosamente.

**Kevin-Sakuno:**

Los ojos azules brillaron tenuemente en medio de la noche antes de que la besara con suma pasión y la volviera loca con sus caricias intermitentes.

**Momo-Ann:**

Joviales ojos azules que acecharon a los arilados antes de besarse en medio de un cielo estrellado.

**n/a**

¡Vamos con los colores! Bueno, perdonen la cursilería. Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Colores. Frases.

**Parejas:** Eiji-Tomo, Sakuno-Inui, Shiba-Ryoma, Nanako-Tezuka, Nan-sumire, Kevin-Sakuno, Momo-Ann.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Negro_

**EijiSakuno:**

Estaba seguro de que en algún lugar de la habitación había caído el precioso sujetador negro, pero en ese momento, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que tan endemoniadamente había estado ocultando.

**SakunoInui:**

Por algún motivo, siempre, después de hacer el amor, le gustaba enredar sus dedos en los negros cabellos del tenista.

**ShibaRyoma:**

Su pasión por el photoshop estaba creciendo, porque esta vez, Ryoma lucía un ajustado bañador negro.

**NanaTezu:**

Tiró los bóxers negros tras ella, observando maravillada la palpitación entre las piernas de su nuevo marido.

**NanSumi:**

La última vez que Nanjiro vio en bañador a su ex entrenadora, llevaba un muy ajustado bañador negro que resaltaba su todavía figura alarmantemente sexy.

**KevinSakuno:**

Las rosas negras estaban esparcidas por todos lados, pero ellos sucumbían sobre ellas el fruto de su amor.

**MomoAnn:**

La venda negra de sus ojos resultó un átomo de sensaciones más fuerte que incrementó su final.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Colores. Frases.

**Parejas:** Eiji-Tomo, Sakuno-Inui, Shiba-Ryoma, Nanako-Tezuka, Nan-sumire, Kevin-Sakuno, Momo-Ann.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Rojo_

**Eiji-Tomo:**

Al tercer estornudo, la nariz se le hinchó y tornó rojiza, logrando así una carcajada por parte de su preocupada novia.

**Sakuno-Inui:**

La cajita de bordes rojizos creo la magia que esperaba, otorgándole el secreto de un beso en los labios del sabio anotador.

**Shiba-Ryoma:**

Aburrida, y continuando con su sesión de fotoshop, Shiba preparó una divertida sesión de sonrojos por parte del frio tenista.

**NanaTezu:**

Lograr un sonrojo a su novio era la cosa más difícil del mundo, excepto cuando se ponía rojo como un tomate cuando la veía completamente desnuda.

**NanSume:**

El globo rojo estalló justo en los senos de su entrenadora, mostrando los encantos femeninos y una gran furia en la mujer.

**KevinSakuno:**

Si había aprendido algo era que los sonrojos de la joven castaña podían asemejarse a pimientos.

**MomoAnn:**

Era una maldita mujer que siempre conseguía dejarle marca rojiza de carmín en el cuello de la camisa en cada uno de sus encuentros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Colores. Frases.

**Parejas:** Eiji-Tomo, Sakuno-Inui, Shiba-Ryoma, Nanako-Tezuka, Nan-sumire, Kevin-Sakuno, Momo-Ann.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso

_**Blanco**_

**Eiji-Tomo:**

Realmente Tomoka no se lo esperaba y es que ver a su novio con dos coleteros blancos a cada lado de su cabeza, fue para reírse y más.

**Sakuno-Inui:**

Y como recuerdo, la joven tenista dejó caer el blanco pañuelo sobre sus piernas.

**Shiba-Ryoma:**

En algún momento de su juego con el fotoshop, se dio cuenta de que le había puesto el pelo blanco.

**Nanako-Tezuka:**

Nanako reía mientras que él gruñía y luchaba contra aquella cosa blanca llamada paquete de bebes.

**Nanjiro-Sumire:**

Ella lo demostraba con gran orgullo y por eso, pasó la prueba del algodón, mostrándolo tan blanco como al principio.

**Kevin-Sakuno:**

Sakuno no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al ver el blanco de sus dientes.

**Momo-Ann:**

El blanco de sus braguitas dejó a la visión del chico el bello triangular de la joven deportista y una hemorragia en toda su amplitud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Colores. Frases.

**Parejas:** Eiji-Tomo, Sakuno-Inui, Shiba-Ryoma, Nanako-Tezuka, Nan-sumire, Kevin-Sakuno, Momo-Ann.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_gris_

**Eiji-Tomo:**

El cielo comenzaba a convertirse en nubes grises, pero la pareja estaba demasiado ocupada en sus besos como para pensar en lo que les caería encima.

**Sakuno-Inui:**

El gris era un color que siempre la ponía pero triste, pero que ahora le daba miedo gracias a los experimentos de su novio.

**Shiba-Ryoma:**

Shiba no logró reprimirse y terminó sustrayendo la camiseta gris que el chico acabó de quitarse.

**Nanako-Tezuka:**

Tezuka tenía muchas manías pero no tantas como su novia, que terminó haciendo desaparecer la capa gris sobre el mueble a base de empeño y cabezonería.

**Nanjiro-Sumire:**

El coche gris esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto y cuando Nanjiro lo descubrió no logró evitar tener ciertos sentimientos.

**Kevin-Sakuno:**

Kevin arrugó la nariz con desagrado mientras veía como Sakuno decidía que sus pantalones grises pasaban a mejor vida.

**Momo-Ann:**

Ann rió cuando la raqueta grisácea golpeó la cadera de su pobre hermano y su novio echó a correr.

-,-

Bueno, no son muy buenos, pero ahí están.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Colores. Frases.

**Parejas:** Eiji-Tomo, Sakuno-Inui, Shiba-Ryoma, Nanako-Tezuka, Nan-sumire, Kevin-Sakuno, Momo-Ann.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Rosa_

**Eiji-Tomo:**

El lazo rosa sufrió la presión de sus dedos y los cabellos cayeron contra sus hombros desnudos, aumentando así la hermosura que tanto le gustaba a él.

**Sakuno-Inui:**

El caramelo de forma redonda y color rosa fue tragado erróneamente por su novio, quien terminó soltando flores a diestro y siniestro.

**Shiba-Ryoma:**

Ryoma frunció el ceño y suspiró cuando vio el obento envuelto en un paño rosa y un cámara en miniatura.

**Nanako-Tezuka:**

Las braguitas rosas que tanto le había costado ponerse fueron tan solo un instante observada por su marido antes de terminar pasando a mejor vida contra la chimenea.

**Nanjiro-Sumire:**

Sumire colocó distraídamente el corsé rosado sobre la cama y esperó a que el joven entrara en la habitación: Su cara sería de fotografia.

**Kevin-Sakuno:**

Sakuno no podía creerse que sobre la placa de aquel collar rosado y caro pusiera las iniciales de su nueva mascota.

**Momo-Ann:**

El chupachus rosa pasó de sus labios a los de él, logrando la gran cara de sorpresa y sonrojo que deseaba.

**Continuará!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Colores. Frases.

**Parejas:** Eiji-Tomo, Sakuno-Inui, Shiba-Ryoma, Nanako-Tezuka, Nan-sumire, Kevin-Sakuno, Momo-Ann.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Marrón_

**Eiji-Tomo:**

Tomoka no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio el color marrón de la peligrosa sopa.

**Sakuno-Inui:**

Sakuno prefería cocinar, pues la última vez que su novio decidió meter las manos terminaron tirando algo parecido a plátano marrón.

**Shiba-Ryoma:**

Shiba se rió bastante cuando puso el pelo de Ryoma de un completo marrón caca ante el claro enfado del tenista, por supuesto.

**Nanako-Tezuka:**

Nanako adoraba las flores marrones, pero el dilema estaba en que Tezuka desconocía cuales.

**Nanjiro-Sumire:**

Nanjirou rió a carcajadas cuando le entregó la caja marrón con las revistas pornográficas hasta que fue castigado fregando el despacho de la joven entrenadora.

**Kevin-Sakuno:**

Cuando el helado de chocolate cayó al suelo, Sakuno no cesó de preguntarse cómo quitaría aquella mancha marrón después del sexo.

**Momo-Ann:**

El pintalabios marrón no le quedaba nada bien y Momoshiro había descubierto un buen modo de quitárselo.

**Continuará!**


End file.
